


the Five Kinks of Ereri

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, One-Shots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have dedicated a chapter of porn to each of my five favorite kinks. Each chapter will have its own tags and warnings within its own note section. Some of it is straight up smexy time without any real story leading up to it, enjoy!<br/>In no specific order, there will be a praise kink, voyeurism, Master/Pet, Piercing/tattoo kink and BDSM.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Praise kink -  
> "When someone, typically a submissive, gets off on being praised. "Good boy" or “good girl” or being told they’re beautiful, well-behaved, etc." ~ Web siting is at the bottom of page notes.  
> Tags/Warnings  
> \- Top!Levi, Bottom!Eren  
> \- Use of Cock Ring  
> \- Orgasm delay/Orgasm Control  
> \- Over-Stimulation  
> \- Profanity  
> \- Light Fluff  
> \- Your Typical 'In-the-Butt' Porn-Without-Plot

Eren's thighs trembled with the weight of the pleasure, begging to acquiescent under the harsh strain. If it weren't for that cool hand pressed against the flat of his stomach, he surely would be laying flat against the bed by now, rather than with his head buried in his pillows and his ass high in the air.  

"You're doing so good, baby. I'm so proud." Eren's cock throbbed painfully at the praise, and he let out a slow, uneven breath. Levi, Eren's pale lover, hovered over his vulnerable form. He stroked his partner's brunet hair, gently whispering sweet nothing's into his ear as he fucked Eren nice and slow.  

With each thrust of his hips, Eren found himself biting at the soft skin of his thumb. His dick throbbed with the need for release, however unable to due to the thick, hot pink cock ring fastened tightly around his swollen, leaking erection. Left with no other option, Eren moaned high in his throat. He pushed harshly back into Levi's hips, wanting-no needing more pressure against that heavenly spot deep inside him.  

His breath came out in short gasps now, tears rolling down his face. Every time Levi would push himself into him, he'd just barely brush into his prostate. It was as if giving a gentle kiss to a flower, an ephemeral moment of ecstasy.  

"L-Levi!" Eren whimpered into the mattress, wanting nothing more than to be fucked silly. The raven responded in kind, moving his lips from the shell of his submitting partner all the way down to the sexy dimples on the small of his back. There, Levi planted gentle, loving butterfly kisses.  

"Hold on just a little while longer, my love. You're doing so well. You're so beautiful." Again, there was a painful twitch to Eren's cock as his mind responded to Levi's words.  

Eren moaned throughout the next few kisses and the soft, gentle caresses until he was nothing more than a puddle against Levi's will. His arms were shaking, his thighs were trembling and he was quivering all over with the over-stimulation. It was then, when Levi saw just how broken Eren was, that he decided to show mercy.  

Levi's wandering hands moved from Eren's stomach to his weak hips. He pulled out, leaving the boy a whining mess until he was flipped over onto his back and he was seated in between his legs sheathed inside him once again.  

Immediately, Eren's hands flung up to wrap themselves around Levi's neck at the start of the Raven's brutal pace. The brunet's head flew up, his back arching and his mouth forming a  silent 'O' shape.  

There was something sensually arousing by the sound of skin slapping against skin. Or the way the head board smacked against the grey wall each time Levi thrusted harshly into Eren.  

"L-Levi, oh fuck!" The brunet cursed through a high pitched moan when Levi changed the angle of his thrusts.  

"You're so good for me, Eren. You're so tight. You're so sexy, God, you're so fucking sexy." Levi grunted, kissing at the now-exposed flesh of Eren's neck.  

Eren arched his back off the bed, moaning hotly as Levi repeated his praise like a mantra into his ear. The tears of over-stimulation had now turned into one's of pleasure.  

With all the strength he had left, Eren threw his leg's around Levi's waist and linked them together to pull his body closer as an encouragement to drive him harder into the mattress. The dominant was happy to.  

Levi pulled out of Eren for the second time, and Eren screamed at the loss. He was _so close_! Levi gripped Eren's hips like a vice, pulling his trembling, weak hips onto his lap and once again seating himself into the tight heat of Eren.  

With nothing to hold on to, Eren's hands flung to grip the loose sheet's as his body was rocked back and forth. His back somehow arched even higher off the bed at the new angle Levi was now pounding into Eren at.  

With just a few short moment's before Eren came undone, Lev's hand flew from Eren's hip to pull of the cock ring. He pumped the screaming brunet in time with his own thrusts, until he could feel Eren tighten around his large member.  

"Look at you, beautiful even as you yell out for my cock." Levi's low, sultry word drove Eren over the edge.  

With a final scream of Levi's name, Eren came hard onto his own stomach. White-hot pleasure washed through his body, starting from the tips of his curling toes, to his fist's curled into the pristine bed sheets. The pearly-white fluid going as far as his neck as Levi continued to pull out everything Eren could possibly give.  

At the sight of his own lover a screaming, moaning mess, Levi felt his own cock spasm. 

 "Fu-uck." 

The raven growled low in his throat, hunching over to kiss and nibble at Eren's exposed left nipple. Levi's thrusts became erratic, before settling into a slow rhythm and stopping until the last of his climax had left him.  

With nothing left to give, spent and exhausted, Eren closed his eyes. He panted for breath, barely registering as Levi pulled out his softening dick from his ass. The bed space beside Eren shifted, and gravity pulled him into the arms of his awaiting lover.  

With a gentle kiss against Eren's forehead, Levi watched Eren fall asleep. His face flushed pink with the glow of after sex and contentment as he rested his forehead against his tone chest.  

"I love you, Eren." Levi soon closed his own eyes, nestling into Eren's soft hair and falling asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.  


	2. Eyes On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sharp sting of a crop hitting the bottom of Eren's chin forced his gaze upwards and into gunmetal orbs. His breath escaped him in a rush, the tickle of pain shooting right into his already leaking cock. 
> 
> "Eyes on me." The raven spoke softly, voice low and heavy with power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "An overlapping abbreviation of Bondage and Discipline (BD), Dominance and Submission (DS), Sadism and Masochism (SM)." ~ Urban Dictionary  
> \- BDSM  
> \- Overstimulation  
> \- After Care  
> \- Sex Toys  
> \- Bondage

Eren held his breath, raking his eyes across the smooth black leather adorning his wrists. He admired its shiny appearance, loving how it felt soft against his bronze skin. The knot the leather was tied into around his wrists and bed frame was just as beautiful.  

From experience, he knows it's a hitch knot. On many occasions, he's had to do it himself. His Dom didn't like to be kept waiting.  

A sharp sting of a crop hitting the bottom of Eren's chin forced his gaze upwards and into gunmetal orbs. His breath escaped him in a rush, the tickle of pain shooting right into his already leaking cock.  

"Eyes on me." The raven spoke softly, voice low and heavy with power.  

Giving an experimental tug at the binding's keeping him to the bed frame, Eren looked up at his Dom with challenge in his eyes.  

"I'd much rather have them on your cock, sir." Eren spoke, his voice turning into a soft purr towards the end of his sentence. 

The raven smiled, pulling the crop away from his chin only to gently caress the soft features of his partner's face and shoulders.  

"Soon, brat."  

Eren shivered, Levi's voice going straight to his cock once more. By now, his whole body was shaking under the tension of holding himself upright. He was bent forwards on the humongous bed of their Playroom, both wrist's tied to the bed frame and legs spread open wide using one of his master's favorite tool's.  

Levi had already made him cum three times, the sticky wetness on his inner thighs and abdomen was proof. At this point, Levi would be wrapping the seen up.   

Eren laid still, gaze resting on the satin pillows laying limp underneath him as he waited for any further instruction. He held his breath again, upon feeling the wait of Levi pressed close to his chest as he leaned over and began fiddling with the small knot that bound his wrists to the headboard.  

Soon, his weight shifted. His whole body fell forwards as the pressure around his small wrists disappeared, and his body was easily flipped onto his back. Levi had untied him. To say that he was mildly surprised was an understatement.  

"L-Levi, what?" Eren began to ask, before he was pulled half-way off the bed by his hips. He was expecting Levi to finish himself off as he was, they rarely did position changes. His Dom always knew what he wanted before even entering the room.  

"Quite, brat. Do you remember our safe word?" Levi gently tapped the butt end of the crop against Eren's knee, waiting for his answer. 

"I-It's wings, why?" Levi nodded, disregarding Eren's question as he readjusted the clamps around  his knees and ankles that kept his legs spread and his ass on display.  

Reaching around and digging into the small nightstand, Levi pulled out a small gag and a blindfold. Both black, and both used plenty times before.  

"Hold your arms up, we're using the bed manacles." Levi spoke, an edge of excitement to his voice. Eren was starting to grow nervous. But that was only after the blindfold was bound tight around his head and over his eyes and the small black rubber ball was being held to his lips.  

"Levi, what are we doing?" Eren trusted his partner, he really did. But it was odd that Levi was changing the plans with no direction. This sort of thing didn't really happen often.  

"Shh. We're doing something a little different today." Eren nodded, moving his arms around the bed. The manacles didn't give him much room to move, and the contraption around his legs made him just as immobile.  

Eren gave a firm nod, relaxing himself for what he new was coming. Except, what he knew was coming didn't come at all. Far from it, really.  

In the next second, I pair of lips wrapped around his semi-erect cock and moaned around the swollen lengh. Levi began a fast pace, bobbing his head up and down and gripping the base with a firm hold.  

Eren was already a moaning mess. His back arched high off the bed, arms pulling in desperation as that mouth began a steady decent up and down his cocky. His hips were a writhing mess, unable to stay still as the pleasure he was receiving was making him see stars.  

Something nudged at his entrance, something large and wet with lubrication. It wasn't Levi's dick, that's for sure. No, it was Eren's favorite hot pink dildo he used on days when Levi was away.  

Eren screamed as much as his body would allow with the gag in his mouth, and the dildo sinking in further and further as Levi's hand nudged it in to the hilt. Levi knew Eren's body well, knowing with pin-point accuracy where Eren's prostate was and what to do to make him go insane.  

 With Levi's mouth wrapped tight around his cock, and the dildo nudging just barely around his prostate, Eren began to cry out as both his pleasure points were being abused.  

His body was becoming very close to the point of painful over-stimulation. He had already came twice, both powerful orgasms that greedily took most of the energy in his body.  

Eren's head whipped back, his teeth biting at the rubber ball as his body squirmed to get away from that over-sensitive feeling.  

Tears swam down his face as Levi's mouth beautifully worked itself around his cock, and the dildo inside him hitting that bundle of nerves that sent him to heaven. Even though he was blindfolded, Eren could tell his vision had started to fog up and darken. But he wasn't ready to give in yet. 

Levi lifted his mouth off Eren's penis once, with an audible pop. Eren shuddered, body nearing being completely spent as his orgasm was slowly approaching. Levi stopped in his ministration's for only a second, bending forward and unfastening the mouth gag and throwing it to the side of the bed.  

"Safe word." Levi asked gently, but loud enough so Eren would hear.  

Eren's body twisted itself off the bed as the dildo still adamantly working inside him continued to nudge against his prostate. His body worked out a low moan, not processing Levi's question. His partner brought him back to reality with a cool hand rubbing up and down his thigh.  

"Eren, baby. I need to hear our safe word." Levi could tell Eren was nearing his breaking point, as over-stimulation was one of his soft limits. Levi's calming voice did wonders for Eren, making him seem as if he were on top of the world.  

"W-Wings." Eren stuttered out through a low moan. Levi hummed in response, mouth immediately dropping down to work his lips around Eren's needy cock.  

By now, Eren new he was entering subspace. The misty void he found himself in whenever their scenes got too much on his body.  

He felt good though, so, so good. And by the way his hips were unconsciously thrusting off of the bed and into Levi's mouth, Eren knew he wouldn't last much longer than a minute.  

"L-Levi." Eren whimpered, his hands clenched tight and his back arched high off the bed.  

"Cum for me, now." Levi's command had Eren releasing in seconds, his hips thrusting violently into Levi's hand. Over-stimulation be damned.  

When he had finally come down from his high, Eren was untied from the manacles and the contraption around his knees. The blindfold was being gently pulled off, and his body was being slowly caressed.  

Opening his eyes was hard, his vision blurry and his eyes watering from the numerous amount of tears that had escaped him, both out of pain and pleasure.  

"You did such a good job, Eren. I'm so proud." Levi purred, wrapping his strong arms around Eren and pulling him to his broad, muscled chest bridal style.  

He walked Eren to the bathroom, gently setting him down in the shallow warm water. When had he turned on the faucet?  

Closing his eyes, Eren let himself be pampered. His body was soar, and still visibly shaking from the scene he had endured.  

"Oi, you okay?" Levi asked, rubbing a hand through Eren's wet hair after washing it.  

"M' fine, just tired." Eren wasn't able to give anything other than that, as it was true. His body was spent, and his limbs were aching.  

"How do you feel? Soar?" Levi asked with an overly concerned look on his face. Eren smiled at his over-protective lover.  

"Mhmm, should be better in a few minutes. I'll be okay." Levi sighed, leaning over the bath to plant a gentle kiss upon Eren's forehead, cheeks, then lips.  

"You want some ice cream, brat?" Levi asked, pulling a towel off the rack behind him.  

"Sure." I smiled, content for the moment.   

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors!  
> urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> http://knitmeapony.tumblr.com/post/47508365576/whats-praise-kink
> 
> How did you like it? If there is a tag I missed, please feel free to leave it in the comments below!


End file.
